


Sweet Dreams Are Made of This

by ninnie_eats_chips



Series: Bad Songs to Make Lemons to [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninnie_eats_chips/pseuds/ninnie_eats_chips
Summary: All he had done was give into his desire and one kiss turned into another, and another, and another…
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: Bad Songs to Make Lemons to [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567174
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Sweet Dreams Are Made of This

**Author's Note:**

> HEY, I DID IT. I DID A THING IN UNDER 1K.
> 
> I woke up and wrote this on my phone, no excuses. This has been at the back of my head for toooooo longgg and I've just wanted to get it out of my system. Sorrynotsorry.
> 
> Written like it could fit into my chapter fic somewhere but no knowledge required.  
> Whether or not it happened though (probably not), I'll let you decide. :p
> 
> Follow me on twitter @cactwerk !

They were equally as clumsy as they stumbled back into his tent, G’raha’s hands being particularly _grabby_ as they scrambled over her from her soft pink hair to her waist. He managed to squeeze the base of Lily’s tail and make her squeak, only exciting him more as he kissed her and tasted the mead on her tongue. He was already so painfully hard from stolen glances by the fire, thoughts too lewd to fall under the guise of the mere curiosity of a friend. She went willingly toward his tent as he pulled her—and was _pushed_ in equal measures. How they stayed upright for the time that they did was a wonder. _How it even began was a blur._

All he had done was give into his desire and one kiss turned into another, and another, _and another…_

He came back to vivid colors and hot touches, and G’raha realized _she was upon him_ as the firm but gentle push of her palm against the middle of his chest made his back fall flush against his cot. His eyes were on her slender legs parting on either side of him as he slipped his hands beneath the side flaps of her robes and roamed all over the scaled patterns on her thighs. _Gods, he had wanted those legs around him, and now they nearly were._ They kissed again and Lily moaned needily into his mouth and for half a moment G’raha wondered if anyone would hear, before deciding the hardness in his pants took precedence and he ground between her legs and groaned and purred all at once. He took advantage of the small space between himself and Lily and slipped his tail between them, concentrating just enough with them kissing one another senseless that he could flick and brush his tail teasingly on the inside of her thighs and make her shiver. When G'raha swept it hard right up against her heat, she buckled and cooed into his mouth, _so lovely._

He had to have her, he had to. If she wanted to be in his lap, he would take her that way. Their breaths were panting and G’raha didn’t hold back his sounds or words of affection when she licked his neck and managed to pop open the buttons of his pants. Her fingers dipped inside and cupped over his length. His heart was too damned fast already. He was going to combust right now, he was going to—

* * *

Alone in his tent already bathed in the morning light, G’raha gasped himself awake and eased his hips up into nothingness as he came. It was too late for him to stop it, barely able to stifle the broken moan that escaped him as he gripped the blankets and resigned to the pleasure that uncoiled below his stomach. When it was over, tears pricked the corners of his eyes and he inhaled sharply and swore under his breath. It had been a while since he came, not finding the time or privacy at the camp, and just generally being _too busy_ to be overly interested in taking himself in hand. That came back to bite him, it seemed, as he laid there sweaty and limp and feeling more than his fair share of guilt over the subject matter of his dreams. 

G’raha covered his eyes as he drew back the covers to his waist to cool off. A shiver passed through him at feeling _just_ _how wet his pants were._ He had come _hard..._ What was he, a horny nineteen year-old kit discovering his body’s needs again? He balled his hand into a fist and brought it down against the cot. Of course he could not bring himself to _actually_ apologize to the woman he had been dreaming about. No one could know. 

So glad was he, that she wasn’t even here at the camp right now.

The smell of breakfast, of bacon and eggs wafted in, but he would deny himself today. He was a scholar who could exercise control and virtue, and even punish himself when need be. Even as his need persisted past the point of aching—

_“Godsdammit.”_ G’raha hissed as his fingers curled around his half-hard length, already oversensitive as he labored to keep his mind clear of any further imaginings and focused solely on quelling the fire inside.


End file.
